Inazuma Eleven GO Thunder Generation
by Kyra Abyss
Summary: Una nueva temporada de IEGO, ya termino la revolucion y varios ya se han graduado, ¡Nuevos personajes, nuevas supertecnicas y nuevos desafios para el Raimond! Un nuevo enemigo, una nueva aventura. Mas retos, mas pasion por el futbol...una nueva esperanza para ganar... ¡JUNTOS SOMOS MAS!
1. ¿Karaoke?

_**Inazuma Days...**_

* * *

**cap 1: karaoke?**

* * *

_**advertencia de muchas faltas de ortografia..**_

* * *

los miembros del club de futbol estaba guardando sus cosas ya terminado el entrenamiento, cuando a Miyoko se le ilumino la cara.

-¡tengo una idea!-dijo ella azotando la puerta del locker.

-¿que idea Miyo-chan?-le pregunto Yuka a su M.A.P.S*

-como mañana es sabado podriamos ir a no se...-penso miyoko chasqueando los dedos.

-seria genial ir al karaoke q esta cerca de mi casa.-sugirio Kinako.

-¡perfecto!-exclamaro Yuka y Miyoko.

-¡¿quien se apunta?!-preguntaron al unisono Kirino (miyoko) y Kinako.

-yo.-dijo aoi seguida de akane.

-yo me apunto.-hablo tenma.

-¡yo tambien!-dijo shinsuke.

-¿onee-chan?-pregunto miyoko al de las coletas.

-Miyoko sabes q no me gusta cantar.-dijo kirino mirando a otro lado.

-¡claro q te gusta es mas... te encanta onee-chan!-le dijo ella con ojos de cachorro.

-no mientas.-dijo el escondiendo un sonrojo.

-Kirino, Miyoko-san tiene razon a ti te encanta cantar y tiene una voz muy linda.-le dijo shindo.

-¡Shindo!-se sonrojo kirino por lo q dijo su amigo.

-Ranmaru sera divertido.-le dijo Sakira apoyando su mano en el hombro del pelirosa de ojos cyan.

-esta bien ire, pero solo porque tu y miyoko me lo piden.-se resigno kirino.

-¿alguien mas.-dijo yuka.

-yo ire- dijo shindo.-¿iruka?-le pregunto a su novia.

-si, tambien ire.-le respondio sonriendo.

-¿saki-senpai usted viene?-pregunto Kinako.

-por supuesto.-respondio...

al final se apuntaron : kirino, miyoko, kinako, tenma, aoi, akane, midori, saki, fuuji, daichi, hamano, kurama, yuka, tusrugi (para vijilar q ningun chico se acercara a yuka), shindo, iruka, hikaru, kariya, natzuki, dash y shinsuke.

-bien entonces ¿mañana a las 6:00 p.m.?-confirmo miyoko.

-si.-respondieron todos...

**-al dia siguiente-5:30-**

miyoko estaba revolviendo en sus cajones buscando q ponerse.

-¡mierda estoy hecha un lio!-dijo ella .

-¿aun no encuentras q ponerte?-le pregunto ranmaru apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-¡no y solo tengo 20 minutos!-grito desesperada.

-te ayudo?-le pregunto ella asintio.

kirino conocia bien los cajones desordenados de su hermana menor pero era dificil con el desorden q la niña de 13 habia hecho.

-menudo desorden hiciste.-dijo el.

una vez q saco la ropa del suelo, encontro una blusa turquesa con tirantes de color mas ocuro con unos bolados en la parte del pecho y unos shorts negros q sabia q a su hermana le quedaban bien, por ultimo le encontro unos borcegos de color marron con los cordones negros, tenian unos 3 cm de tacon.

-toma.-le tendio la ropa.

la ojiambar se metio en el baño y 5 minutos despues salio cambiada.

-¿como me veo?-le pregunto a su hermano.

-muy bonita.-le dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

miyoko tomo un mechon de su cabello y lo sustyobo entre sus dedos, cogio un cepillo y se cepillo el cabello rasado hasta que le quedara lacio y brillante, se lo dejo suelto, le llegaba por los hombros o un poco mas abajo.

miro a su hermano mayor de pies a cabeza, trai sus clasicas zapatillas rojas y negras, con unas vermudas de jean color celeste, una camiseta blanca con tres franjas negras q cruzaban el lado derecho del pecho del chico y una chaqueta verde oscura con unos botones plateados en los hombros.

-¡Ranmaru estas muy GUAPO!-le dijo miyoko, logranso sonrojar al adoblesente.

-si como digas sera mejor irnos.-dijo el y ambos se fueron...

* * *

los dos llegaron y se dieron cuentya q Dash y Kurama ya habian llegado.

ella traia unos pantalones de jean color azules, unas botas naranjas con botones negros y unaa blusa violeta con un lazo fino de color naranja y unos bolados q cubrian sus hombros del mismo color... el castaño cabello atado en una prolija coleta.

el vestia unos pantalones negros una camiseta gris y un chaleco de cuero negro con unas botas a juego.

-hola chicos.-saludo Dash.

-hola.-saludo kurama de mala gana

una vez q todos llegaron y pidieron algo para tomar...

-muy bien ahora el reflector alumbrara a dos afortunados q cantaran una cancion...-dijo el DJ y para suerte los elegidos fueron Miyoko y Kariya.-oh parece q ya tenemos pareja.

-¡¿que?!-gritaron ambos y se miraron sonrojados.

-no sean imidos.-les dijo el Dj y por pedido del publico subieron al esenario, una chica les dio un microfono a cada uno.-esta cancion se llama " TAL VEZ"...

**KARIYA:** Tal vez mañana seas solo un recuerdo  
Y tal vez mañana seas solo mi ayer...oh

**MIYOKO:**Ya ves, lo se, el tiempo ira escribiendo  
De luz, de fe, las calles del desierto  
Que entonces hirieron la piel.  
Y ahora ves que otra vez puedo entrar en mi ayer  
Los recuerdos no matan mi fe  
Quiero hablar, quiero ver, quiero estar y quiero ser  
Y en tus brazos volver a nacer...

**AMBOS:**Y ahora ven y tomame  
Que junto a ti yo volvere a nacer...

**KARIYA**:Tal vez ayer no sea mas que un recuerdo  
Y tal vez el ayer se borre de nuestra piel...oh  
**MIYOKO**:Y tal vez, no se, el tiempo me de el tiempo  
De hablar, de ver la luz de un sentimiento  
El sueño que aun puede nacer.

...entonces al terminar de cantar, entre aplausos y lo cerca q estaban ambos del rostro del otro terminaron la actuacion con un calido beso, El publico emitio un "WUUU!" ambos se separaron sonrojados y la cara de kirino ranmaru era todo un poema...

-muy bien ¿quien sigue?-pregunto el dj, Kurama se ofrecio.-okey tenemos un valiente.-le dio un microfono.- esta cancion se llama " VERTE DE LEJOS"...

... kurama miro a Dash junto a Hamano y agacho la vista...

-esta cancion se la dedico a una chica en el publico... Dash.-empezo la melodia.

**KURAMA:**Como explicar...  
No dejo de pensar en ti  
en nosotros dos

Como escapar...  
De una canción que hable de tí  
si eres mi canción

Puedo vivir como en un cuento  
si estoy contigo  
que revive a cada página el amor...

Aunque lo intente ya no puedo mas,verte de lejos.  
Mis ojos ya no pueden ocultar este misterio...  
Me abraza el cielo y vuelo sin parar hacia tu encuentro...  
Llego a tiempo ya no estas,alguien ha ocupado mi lugar**...-miro a Hamano en esa parte.**

Recuerdale,que un día nos encontraremos y te perdera...  
Dile también,que inevitable es el destino,no me detendrá

Podrás vivir como en un cuento...pero conmigo  
yo te besaré y despertara el amor

Aunque lo intente ya no puedo mas,verte de lejos.  
Mis ojos ya no pueden ocultar este misterio...  
Me abraza el cielo y vuelo sin parar hacia tu encuentro...  
Llego a tiempo ya no estas,alguien ha ocupado mi lugar...

...Hamano observo como las lagrimas caian por los ojos avellanas de la chica, mientras apoyaba sus manos en su corazon, Norihito se bajo del escenario y se sento del lado opuesto q Dash...

-Norihito...-murmuro ella y trato de sonreirle...

-la proxima pareja sera...-alumbraron a Yuka y Tsurugi.-suban.

-me muero ese chico esta buenisimo.-murmuraban chicas del publico...

-esta cancion se llama "MI PERDICION"-para suerte de kyousuke esa cancion la conocia bien y yuka igual...

**TURUGI: **Amanece y me despierto  
cierro mis ojos abiertos  
siempre estás en mi mente  
y no te puedo evitar.

**YUKA:** Me pasa cada segundo  
te imagino aquí en mi mundo  
yo trabando las puertas  
y vos que no te vas,  
no te vas, no te vas.

**...****TRATABAN DE CANTAR DE ESPALDAS AL OTRO...**

**AMBOS:**Pero llega el momento que  
me demuestra que me equivoqué  
que fue sólo un sueño que otra vez soñé.

Porque sos mi perdición  
cuando haces tu aparición  
es mi torpe corazón  
no hay más palabras.

**YUKA**: Porque nublas mi razón  
en mi mente un apagón  
y en mi torpe corazón  
no hay más palabras de amor.

**TSURUGI:** Corro a tocar tu puerta  
me abres en cámara lenta  
me estabas esperando y me invitas a entrar.

**AMBOS:** Y me dices que me amas  
que sin mi ya no eres nada  
me tomas fuerte en tus brazos  
y me quieres besar, y besar, y besar.

Pero llega el momento que  
me demuestra que me equivoqué  
que fue sólo un sueño que otra vez soñé.

Porque sos mi perdición  
cuando haces tu aparición  
es mi torpe corazón  
no hay más palabras.

Porque nublas mi razón  
en mi mente un apagón  
y en mi torpe corazón  
no hay más palabras de amor.

**..EL SE VOLTEO MIRANDOLA A LOS OJOS...**

**TSURUGI:** Sueño, o realidad  
decime cuál es la verdad.

Porque sos mi perdición  
cuando haces tu aparición  
es mi torpe corazón  
no hay más palabras.

**YUKA:**Porque nublas mi razón  
en mi mente un apagón  
y en mi torpe corazón  
no hay más palabras...

**AMBOS:** Porque nublas mi razón  
en mi mente un apagón  
y en mi torpe corazón  
no hay más palabras de amor  
no hay más palabras  
no hay más palabras de amor...

... Se miraron fijo por un momento, el se acerco al oido de la castaña de ojos purpura y murmuro...

-eres realmente mi perdicion.- el paso su mano por la cintura de la chica y la atrajo acia el y la beso en los labios apasionadamente, la chica no se resistio y se dejo, algunas en el publico lloraban por la esena pues el chico estaba muy bueno para algunas.

-Akane, vayamos nosotras.-le dijo Midori a su amiga.

-si midori-chan.-ambas subieron al esenario.

-oye amigo pon la cancion 3.-le dio un pendrive.

-okey.-dijo el Dj y puso la cancion.

-esta cancion se llama: "Me gustas tanto"-dijo Midori.

...midori miro al pelinegro de ojos ambar y le giño un ojo y logro q Fuuji se sonrojara, akane miro a shindo pero dirijio una sonrisa a Daichi logrando sonrojarlo tanto q su cara quedara tan roja como su cabello...

**Ambas:** Oe, oe, eo, Me gustas tanto mi amor.  
Oe, oe,eo, Me gustas tanto.

**AKANE:** Me gustas tanto que sólo pienso en ti.  
Te veo pasando y no sé qué decir.  
Me encantaría que sepas lo que siento por ti.  
Qué no daría porque fueras sólo para mí.

**MIDORI:** Aun no sé qué fue lo que me hechizo de ti.  
Nunca pensé que Cupido me iba a flechar así.  
Una sóla vez estuviste frente a mí,  
y me enamore en el momento en que te vi.

**AMBAS:** Es lo que siento yo cuando estoy cerca de ti.  
Es algo químico que se apodera de mí.  
Será tu físico que me hipnotizó.  
Es irónico que yo pueda decirte que me gustas tanto.

Oe, oe, eo, Me gustas tanto mi amor.  
Oe, oe,eo, Me gustas tanto.(BIS)  
Tanto  
Que me gustas tanto  
Baby, me gustas tanto  
Ay, que me gustas tanto

**MIDORI:** Me gustas tanto, quiero ser para ti.  
Te veo bailando, te quiero frente a mí.  
Me encantaría que sepas lo que siento por ti.  
Yo soñaría que tus besos fueran para mí.

Ya lo sé, te gusto yo y también tu a mí.  
Igual que sé, que tú estarás loquito por mí.  
Una y otra vez sigo pensando en ti.  
Es volverte a ver lo que yo anhelo sin fin.

**AMBAS**: Es lo que siento yo cuando estoy cerca de ti.  
Es algo químico que se apodera de mí.  
Será tu físico que me hipnotizó.  
Es irónico que yo pueda decirte que me gustas tanto.

Oe, oe, eo, Me gustas tanto mi amor.  
Oe, oe,eo, Me gustas tanto (bis)  
Tanto.  
Que me gustas tanto  
Baby, me gustas tanto  
Ay, que me gustas tanto

**AKANE:** No sé cómo decirte que me encantas que me enamoras,  
como chocolate me derrites,  
**MIDORI:** pero ya llego la hora de que te pegues a mi  
y terminemos bailando, sudando.  
No lo he podido decir pero lo estoy intentando  
No sé lo que me está pasando

**AMBAS:** Oe, oe, eo, Me gustas tanto mi amor.  
Oe, oe,eo, Me gustas tonto (BIS)  
Tanto.  
Que me gustas tanto  
Baby, me gustas tanto  
Ay, que me gustas tanto...

Los chicos del publico silbaban encantados con las chicas, Fuuji les dedico su mirada del infierno y se callaron o por lo menos los q le silbaban a midori.

-mmm... Fuuji ¿soy yo o nos dedicaron ese tema a nosotros 2?-le pregunto el pelirojo de ojos verdes a su amigo pelinegro...

-yo tambien pense eso... -dijo con una gota de sudor en la frente.

ambas se senataron, midori se acerco a Fuji y lo tomo del rostro besandolo, midori si q era atrevida.

-me encantas Gatsume.-le dijo ella al oido...

-¡Seto-chan!-exclamo sonrojado...

-solo dime Midori.-le dijo y tomo un poco de agua como si nada hubiera pasado.

la cara del chico era un poema: "o.O WTF?"

Daichi tamikare no pudo evitar reirse, hasta q Akane le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡KYAAAA... AKANE-CHAN!-chillo Daichi sonrojado, ambas chicas rieron.

-Aoi subamos nosotras.-dijo natzuki.

-si.-acepto ella.

-Midori-chan ¿tienes el tema q te pedi?-pregunto dash, la de la pañoleta de color indigo asintio.-gracias.

-descuida.

-oh dos voluntarias.-dijo el dj de cabellos celestes.

-pon el tema numero 8.-dijo Aoi y ambas tomaron un microfono cada una...

-esta cancion se llama: "YO SOY"-Dijo la pelinegra de rizos.

-ay va.-dijo el dj y puso el tema...

**AOI:** Soy el comienzo de tu pensamiento  
Soy el final de tu sufrimiento

**NAKI:** Soy el viento que vuela tu pelo  
y soy el sol que calienta tu cuerpo

Soy la vida que cuida la vida  
Soy la luz que al mundo ilumina...

**AMBAS:** Soy tu voz, soy llanto  
soy tu risa, soy tu fe  
tu amor, la calma  
que te llena y que tu no ves  
yo soy en ti todo lo que se siente  
Soy la luz de dia, la alegría  
soy tu fe, tu amor, la calma  
que te llena y que te hace bien  
yo soy en ti todo lo que se siente

**AOI:** Yo soy la nota que suena en tu alma  
Soy la conciencia de tu ser que avanza

Soy la fuerza de este mundo nuevo  
y soy la tierra, tus alas, tu cielo

**NAKI:** Soy la vida que cuida la vida  
Soy la luz que al mundo ilumina...

Soy tu voz, soy llanto  
soy tu risa, soy tu fe  
tu amor, la calma  
que te llena y que tu no ves  
yo soy en ti todo lo que se siente  
Soy la luz de dia, la alegría  
soy tu fe, tu amor, la calma  
que te llena y que te hace bien  
yo soy en ti todo lo que se siente

**AMBAS**: Soy tu voz, soy llanto  
soy tu risa, soy tu fe  
tu amor, la calma  
que te llena y que tu no ves  
yo soy en ti todo lo que se siente  
Soy la luz de dia, la alegría  
soy tu fe, tu amor, la calma  
que te llena y que te hace bien  
yo soy en ti todo lo que se siente

Soy tu voz, soy llanto  
soy tu risa, soy tu fe  
tu amor, la calma  
que te llena y que tu no ves  
yo soy en ti todo lo que se siente...

hikaru y tenma comenzaron a aplaudir, ambas chicas tenian una voz muy bonita, dulce y melodica, ambas se sentaron.

-tienen una voz hermosa chicas.-dijo shinsuke.

-gracias.-dijeron ambas.

-muy bien necesito 2 balientes q canten un tema propio.-dijo el dj.

-kirino.-le llamo shindo.

-no, no subire.-dijo el pelirosado.

-anda, la cancion ya la conoces al derecho y al revez.-insistio shindo.

-bue, hoy estas insistente.-se rindio y ambos subieron.

-hola soy shindo y este es mi mejor amigo kirino y cantaremos un tema propio se llama: "ASHITA NO FIELD" (enfrentemonos al mañana)

...empezo la cancion...

* * *

**Al terminar la noche saki e iruka habian cantado la cancion: "Vuelvo"**

**Miyoko y Yuka cantaron: Boys will be boys.**

**Tenma canto una cancion escrita por el llamada: Soyokaze dream, maravillando a Aoi.**

**Kariya y hikaru una cancion propia llamada: Houkago Chremenshi**

**Miyoko se animo a cantar con Tsurugi el tema: "Juntos somos mas" y los demas se sumaron al corito.**

**Kirino y su adorada Sakira cantaron: "Entre tu y yo"**

**shindo canto: yuuki no harmony.**

**Iruka y Shindo cantaron: creo en ti...**

**Hikaru y Naki: mi verdad.**

* * *

-¿que les parecio?-preguntaron miyoko y kinako.

-la mejor noche de mi vida.-dijo tenma.

-nada mal.-dijo tsurugi mientras abrazaba protectoramente a yuka pasando un braso por la cintura de la chica.

mientras los de primero caminaban a casa de tenma donde este les propuso quedarse, una chica rubia de ojos negros y piel blanca se acerco corriendo a Tsurugi.

-¡oye disculpa!-exclamo ajitada.-¿me darias tu autografo?-le pregunto la chica.

-...-

-es que, eres muy guapo, te eh visto jugar en el raimond y tienes una voz bellisima y bueno...-tsurugi miro a su novia q intentaba no reirse.

-vale.-le firmo la libreta a la chica.

-¡muchas gracias!-abrazo la libreta y la birome y antes de irse le dio un papelito a kyousuke y lo beso en la mejilla y salio corriendo...

-okey eso fue raro.-dijo Aoi.

-¿verdad q si tengo una voz maravillosa?-dijo tsurugi con aires de ganador.

-¡esa ni tu te la creees ajjajajjaj!-se empezaron a reir los otros.

-pues yo si crepo q MI Kyousuke tiene una voz preciosa.-dijo yuka, (solo lo dijo porque a **su noviesito** le gusta ser alagado, okey no ¬¬U), el sonrio y termino por besarla.

-¿tenma seguro q a Aki-san no le inporta q vallamos a una piyamada en tu casa?-pregunto miyoko.

-descuiden le pregunte hace unos dias, la propuesta de Kirino-chan sirvio de excusa para q vinieran...-dijo el sonriendo.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

***M.A.P.S: **MEJOR AMIGA PARA SIEMPRE.

* * *

**YO: ¿muy malo?**

**HIKARU: no, esta lindo.**

**TSURUGI: tiene razon, pero... ¿¡yo cantando en publico?!**

**KIRINO: ¬¬U**

**MIYOKO: dejen reviews y nos vemos en el siguiente capi.**

**FUUJI: no querras decir nos leemos?**

**MIYOKO: (con aura asecina) ¡es igual!**


	2. ¡piyamada en casa de Tenma!

_**Inazuma Days...**_

* * *

**CAP. 2: peleas y luego... ¡piyamada en casa de Tenma!**

* * *

_**muchas palabrotas en este capitulo... y faltas de otrografia.**_

* * *

luego de q Tenma los engatuzara para que se qudaran en su casa, aceptaron, mientras charlaban por el camino, Kinako noto rara a Natzuki...

-¿te encuenntras bien Naki-chan?-le pregunto.

-ah si no es nada... es solo q yo... nunca dormi fuera de mi casa.-todos se frenaron y la miraron sorprendidos.

-¿nunca fuiste a una piyamada?-pregunto Aoi.

-nunca.-dijo avergonzada.

-pues debes saber q Tsurugi-kun se exita mucho con Akiray en estas cosas.-le provoco a Tsurugi.-se le va un poco la mano y ella se deja.-dijo Kariya.

-¡no me provoques imbecil!-le gruño.

-Kyousuke calmate.-le pidio Yuka temiendo q se molieran a palos alli mismo.

-seras tu el q se exita con Kirino-chan-le dijo cabreado por completo.

-¡no metas a Miyoko en esto!-le gruño.

los demas miraban la esena, tras Tsurugi y Kariya aparecieron la imagen de: Un Lobo de color azul oscuro con el pecho mas claro y ojos amarillos proteguiendo a una cachorra asustada castaña de ojos violetas y Un Lince azulverdoso de ojos jades protegiendo a una Gatita rosa de ojos ambar.

-sugoi.-exclamaron los demas.

-seras hijo de la grandisima puta.-le gruño Tsurugi.

-¡repite eso!-le grito.-MALDITO DESGRACIADO.-el peliazul apretaba los dientes.

-estos se matan.-dijo Hikaru.

-¡BASTA KYOUSUKE ES DEMASIADO!-dijo Yuka al ver q su novio ya tenia a Kariya del cuello de la camisa en posicion de golpearlo, la furia inundaba los ojos de Tsurugi.

-bajalo Tsurugi.-dijo Tenma, mas bien ¿le ordeno?

-¡no te metas Matsukaze!-le dijo.

-¡KYOUSUKE!-grito de nuevo Yuka ya llorando.

-Yu...-el peliazul bajo a Kariya q se acomodo la camisa, el vio el rostro de su novia, estaba aterrada por el comportamiento del ojianaranjados, el trato de acariciarle el rostro pero ella se cayo de rodillas.

- Yuka-chan...-dijo Aoi y abrazo a su amiga quien estaba arodillada ante el peliazul con miedo a que este le hiciera daño.-¡TSURUGI-KUN LA ASUSTASTE!-Le dijo Aoi y ayudo a su amiga a levantarse.

-insencible.-le dijo Kinako.

-amigos, vayan a sus casas y nos vemos en la mia dentro de 1 hora.-dijo Tenma serio.

-Yuka-senpai ¿esta bien?-le pregunto Shinsuke.

-si... descuida Shinsuke-kun.-le dijo.

-nos vemos en mi casa entonces.-se despidio el actual capitan.

todos se fueron y Tsurugi Kyousuke quedo solo...

-soy un idiota.-murmuro y fue a su casa

* * *

Tenma ya tenia puesto su pijama celeste de siempre...

-Tenma.-le llamo Aki.

-¿si?-pregunto el chico.

-¿me prometes q no haran mucho escandalo?-le dijo ella.

-si te lo prometo, por ciero Aki-nee...-le llamo.-gracias por dejar q se queden a dormir.

-todo por mi sobrino favorito.-le dio un beso en la frente.

-soy tu unico sobrino.-le dijo.

-no Tenma no lo eres, tambien esta tu hermana alla en Okinawa.-le dijo acariciandole el pelo.

-no me menciones a Cleo*.-le dijo el con cierta tristeza.

-descuida ella te prometio q volverian a estar juntos.-le dijo con ternura.

-neee basta de hablar de ella q me pongo mal.-hiso puchero.

-vale tranquilo Tenma.-le dijo y se retiro.

el timbre sono.

-¡yo abro Aki-nee!-salio disparado a abrir la puerta.-¡Shinsuke, Aoi, Hikaru!-sorio al ver a sus amigos.

Aoi traia una piyama blanco con flores rosas y celestes. Shinsuke un pantalo amarillo con una camiseta de color claro. hikaru tenia un piyama verde con rayas oscuras en la pare superior.

-hola Tenma-kun.-le saludo Hikaru.

-¡woolas!-dijo Kinako quien recien llegaba.

ella vestia un piyama naranja con lunares blancos, el cabello atado en una coleta...

-hola Kinako.-saludo Tenma.-pasen.

los 5 chicos (contando a tenma) fueron al living y se sentaron en el suelo... a charlar.

-¿creeen q Tsurugi-kun venga?-pregunto Aoi.

-no lo se, debo admitirlo me asusto como se conporto con Kariya.-acepto Hikaru.

-Yuka-chan estaba aterrada, es una de las pocas veces q ve a Tsurugi perder los estribos asi.-hablo Kinako.

-pobresita.-dijo Tenma.

-Tenma, ¡¿es cierto q tienes el nuevo juego de pokemon?!-le pregunto Shinsuke.

**(Kurama: ¿de pokemon? ¿enserio no tenias otra boludes q poner?)**

-si!-dijo Tenma.

-¡muestramelo!-le pidio Shinsuke.

-¡sigueme!-lo tomo del brazo y se lo llevo arrastrando a su cuarto.

las chicas y Hikaru los miraron con una gotita en la cabeza.

-ay Tenma.-dijo Aoi ¬¬U

en timbre sono de nuevo... eran Natzuki y Tsurugi.

-ho...-una gotita le resbalo por la nuca a Tsurugi-...¿y Tenma?

-le fue a mostrar su nuevo Juego de Pokemon a Shinsuke.-dijo Hikaru.

-¿porque no me resulta raro de parte del Captian?-dijo Naki.

-porque asi es Tenma.-dijo Aoi.

-Tsurugi-kun, Kinomoto-chan pasen.-les dijo Aki.

-gracias Aki-san.-le agradecio la pelinegra.

Naki venia vestida con un pijama de color agua marina con esrellas mas oscuras.

Tsurugi traia una musculosa blanca con unas vermudas de color rojas oscuras con 2 finas lineas moradas en los bordes.

-no hay de que linda.-le dijo sonriendo.

-¡NO CIERREN LA PUERTA!-gritaron Miyoko y Kariya al ver q se serraba la puerta.

-locos...-murmuro Naki mientras ella y el peli azul se sentaban con el resto.

-solo falta Yu.-dijo tsurugi.

-despues de cmo la trataste dudo q venga.-dijo Kinako.

-¿hablaban de mi?-dijo una voz inocente. se voltearon y estaba la chica en la puerta, vestida con un pillama tirqueza con estrellas fucsias.

-¡Yu!-el peliazul la abrazo por los hombros, ella no le correspondio.

-apartate Tsurugi.-el chico Tsundere abrio los ojos, ella nunca le habia llamado por el apellido.

se aparto shockeado ella paso de el y cerro la puerta.-okey estamos todos... ¡TENMA BAJA DE UNA PUTA VEZ!-le grito Miyoko.

-¡NO HACE FALTA GRITAR KIRINO-CHAN!-se escucho la voz de Tenma y Shinsuke.

-nee.-hiso puchero y se sento.

-vaya estan toditos.-dijo Shinsuke cuando entraron a la sala.

-¿jugamos verdad o reto?-dijo Yuka con su humor de Vuelta.

-¡si!-dijeron los chicos menos tsurugi.

-haber antes de empezar, lo q hablemos aqui queda aqui...-dijo Yuka.

buscaron una botella y se sentaron en un circulo...

-yo tiro.-dijo Kinako... CALLO EN AOI (chan chan mujajajajja)-¡AOI! ¿ verdad o reto?-le pregunto.

-verdad.

-¿te gusta el capitan?-le pregunto señalando a Tenma.

-yo...-se sonrojo muchooo.- etto... ¡si! me gusta Tenma.

-Aoi...-murmuro Tenma con una sonrisa.- tu tambien me gustas.

-¿enserio?-pregunto ella el asintio...-¡tenma!-se lanzo encima de el y lo beso en los labios.

-OwO... -fue la cara de Miyoko pues cabe mencionar a ella en el pasado le gustaba tenma.

-OKEY VOY YO.-Dijo Aoi, giro la botella y toco en... Tsurugi XD.- ¿verdad o reto?

-reto.-respondio sin mas.

-mmm... ¡quitate la camiseta!- le dijo asi como asi...- y luego foto pal FACEBOOK.-okey nadie se esperaba eso.

-madre mia.-murmuro Yuka.

el chico no pudo protestar, se quito la camiseta mostrando su marcado cuerpo y la dejo a un lado.

-la foto.-le dijo y el peliazul le dio su celular.

-acaba con esto Sorano.-le dijo.

-muy bien...-tomo la foto y la subio a internet con el Titulo de: " **lo mejor del Raimond"**

le devolvio el celular y al ver llo q habia hecho Aoi...-¡SERAS WACHA! NIÑ HIJA DE LA GRANDI...-Yuka le tapo la boca.

Yu miro el telefono y casi mata a la chica al ver los comentarios de las de primero y tercero... uno decia: "hay dios mio ESTA RE BUENO, le re doy" la cara de la ojipurpura era algo asi:** O_O "¡malditas Bitches!**

-mmm... Yu.-le llamo Kyousuke al verle la cara.

-bueno sigamos.-dijo Hikaru.

tsurugi giro la botella y callo en Kariya...-¿verdad o reto?-le pregunto.

-reto.-le dijo, tsurugi sonrio malicioso...

-muajjjajajaj.-se rio.- muy bien Kariya... te reto a decir la verdad sobre esta pregunta...-le empezo a decir.

-no puede ser tan malo**.-(yo y kurama: mentiraaaa)** mummuro con los brazos crusados.

-¿eres virgen?, ¿y si no eres... con quien lo hiciste?-le remato el Tsundere.

-¡TE CAGO KARIYA-KUN!-le dijo Naki acompañada de Yuka.

-¡¿de que rayos hablas?! ¡yo... aun... SOY VIRGEN GRANDISIMO IMBECIL!-le grito sonrojado.

-tu cara parece el pelo de Daichi-san.-se reian Kinako, Tenma y Shinsuke.

-¡NO SE BURLEN!-les grito sonrojado...

no pudieron evitar reirse mas fuerte, incluso Tsurugi se reia **(Kurama: que milagro ¬¬.../ yo: ¡Callate Norihito!),** decidieron dejar de humillarse y dieron el juego por terminado, mientras charlaban, comian piza y tomaban gaseosa **(yo: NUNCA PUEDEN FALTAR LOS REFRESCOS XD...)** el telefono de Miyoko empezo a sonar.

-mmm...-se extraño al ver el numero de su hermano en la pantalla, era un mensaje:

**Ranmaru: **"hola hermana, no quiero molestar pero ¿que estan haciendo?"

-es increible este muchacho, ¿que se piensa q estoy haciendo?.-se golpeo la cabeza.

-ponle q se yo... q estamos jugando a la botellita no se.-le Dijo Kinako.

-vale.-empezo a teclear.

**Miyoko: **"estamos... ¡JUGANDO A LA BOTELLA!"-Le envio.

dos segundos luego el chico respondio...

**Ranmaru**: "ah la botella? ¬¬U"

imporoviso...

**Miyoko: **" nah mentira estamos jugando al nuevo juego de P.O.K.E.M.O.N q tiene Tenma-kun :D "

-¿Enserio tal estupidez?-le pregunto Yuka.

-bueno no me creyo lo de la botella.-dijo la pelirosa.

**-FIN-**

YO: **antes de decir otra cosa, a partir de este cap yo y mi maligno asistente Norihito (aqui presente), nos encargaremos de que este fic sea mas interesante... ¡MUAJAJJAJAJAJ!... ¿verdad Norihito?**

KURAMA: **si ahora tengo el poder :D**

YO: **no te pases. ¬¬U**

KURAMA: **okey :(**

AMBOS: **¡ahora las preguntas!...**

_**¿KIRINO DEJARA DE JODER A SU HERMANITA?**_

_**¿COMO MIERDA TIENE TENMA EL JUEGO DE POKEMON O PORQUE ?**_

_**¿YUKA Y TSURUGI SEGUIRAN PELEADOS?**_

_**¿KURMA APARECERA EN ALGUN CAPITULO?**_

_**¿DEJARAN REVIEWS?**_

_**¿QUE PASARA CON FUUJI Y LA AREVIDA DE MIDORI?**_

_**¿LA FAN DE TSURUGI LO ACOSARA MAS?**_

_**¿KINAKO SE TOPARA CON ASUREI?**_

_**¿DASH Y HAMANO TERMINARAN?**_

_**¿SHINSUKE DEJARA DE SER TAN FOREVER ALONE?**_

_**KURAMA: ****¿KYRA ME AMARA?**_

**YO: **_¡¿alguien sabe por que coño estoy haciendo tantas preguntas pelotudas?!... ¡¿QUEEE? ¡N.O.R.I.H.I.T.O ESTAS MUERTO NIÑO!_

**_KURAMA: _**_¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡LLAMEN AL 911! SOY MUY JOVEN Y ATRACTIVO PARA MORIR AUN :'(_


	3. ¡La Idea De Tsurugi XD!

**Inazuma Days...**

* * *

**CAP. 3:** La Idea de Tsurugi XD

* * *

**Recuerden:**

este fic esta Situado en **Inazuma Eleven GO Thunder Generation ...**

(**traduccion**: Los Super Once GO, Generacion del Trueno...) (inventada por mi, la temporada final, todo lo q paso en las otras 3 temporadas de Go, ya paso esto es despues...)

* * *

**... continuando con la piyamada... 00:45 a.m...**

Shinsuke ya se habia quedado K.O. en el suelo de la sala... Yuka se habia "dormido" en las piernas de Tsurugi, por su parte los unicos despiertos eran Tenma, Miyoko y Tsurugi.

La esena mas tierna fue la de Hikaru y Natzuki, ambos terminaron durmiendo abrazados...

los 3 que estaban despiertos decidieron hablar un poco...

-Tsurugi, sabes q lo q ocurrio con Yuka...-empezo a decir Miyoko.

-lo se, no sabes cuanto estoy arrepentido de harla hecho llorar.-agacho la cabesa y acaricio unos mechones del pelo de la castaña dormida tranquilamente en sus piernas.-ella... es todo para mi...-murmuro con una sonrisa.

-se nota q de verdad la amas.-dijo Tenma.

tras el murmullo la chica abrio un poco los ojos y se sento en el suelo y miro al peliazul... quien iba a articular palabra pero fue interrumpido.

-no digas nada, escuche todo.-lo abrazo por el cuello.-yo tambien te amo... Kyousuke.-el chico le correspondio.

-¿estoy perdonado?-pregunto.

-no puedo enojarme contigo, pues a pesar de lo q hiciste, seguiamos siendo novios.-ambos soltaron una risa.

-oye Ten...ma-los dos (miyoko y el mismo) estaban K.O en el suelo, soltaron una risa.

-parece q Morfeo los atrapo.-dijo Yuka.

-supongo q estamos los 2 solos.-le acaricio un poco el rostro y la acerco.-besame.

-eres un tonto.-y lo beso.

**-pov Tsurugi-**

Akiray Yuka la unica mujer en mi vida q habia logrado enloquecerme completamente, la unica que me habia enamorado desde que me miro y me dedico una sonrisa...desde entonces estoy hechizado si se lo puede llamar asi...

continuamos besandonos, eh inconcientemente ella termino sentada en mis piernas, nos separamos un poco, la sujete con una mano de la cintura y con otra de la nuca, ella me sujetaba de los hombros con delicadeza, casi un roze.

-te amo.-me murmuro, y volvio a besarme, luego se separo, no pudo evitar bostezar.

-¿tienes sueño?-le pregunte acomodandole unos mechones tras la oreja.

-un poco es todo.-se froto el ojo derecho.

al final termino por recostarse en el suelo, tome una de las mantas q la tia de Tenma nos habia dejado y la cubri con esta.

-quedate conmigo ¿si?-me sujeto de la muñeca y me miro con esa mirada llamada: "tecinca especial para q YO haga lo q ella quiera"

-esta bien.-me recoste con ella y se acuruco en mi pecho.

-descansa Kyousuke...-la abraze y nos dormimos...

* * *

**-pov Yuka-**

desperte y trate de levantarme pero los fuertes brazos de Kyousuke rodeaban mi cintura, aproveche y le di un beso en los labios.

-mmm...-abrio los ojos y me sonrio.

-hola.-le murmure y le di otro beso.

nos sentamos en el suelo, mire a Miyoko y sonrei, abia caido dormida sobre Tenma literalmente ambos tirados en el suelo ¿roncando? o_O... era muy CHISTOSO...

-¡kyousuke prestame tu telefono!-le pedi yo y el sin rechistar me tendio el telefono rojo, abri la camara y les tome una foto a ambos, mire a mi novio y trataba de aguantar unas carcajadas.

-tengo una idea.-me dijo y de la mesa tomo un fibron ideleble de color negro y uno rosa, me tendio el rosa y el se quedo con el negro.-¿te animas?-asenti.

-yo me encargo de Hikaru-chan, Tenma-kun y Shinsuke-kun.-le dije.-tu de Nanobana, Miyo-chan y Kariya-kun.-ambos nos miramos complices y empezamos nuestro trabajo, se puso interesante cuando sume un fibron verde y a Kyousuke le di uno Naranja...

empeze a garabater en la cara de Shinsuke con el fibron verde, le dibuje varias estrellas en las mejillas y las pinte dentro del contorno me sorprende q no se despertara, tiene el sueño pesado... continue con Tenma pintandole lunares con ambos colores y un espiral en cada mejilla, en Hikaru me luci dibujandole corazones rosas. Mire como habia dejado el delantero a los demas, a Nanobana le dibujo triangulos en los ojos, a Miyo-chan le pinto con el fibron negro un bigote XD y a Kariya-kun le escribio en la frente: "soy GAY" y con ayuda mia lo pintamos como payaso. Fui buena con Kinomoto-san y le pinte unas pequeñas estrellitas negras en la mejilla izquierda, a Sorano-chan no le hicimos nada... hasta q se me ocurrio pintarle unas flores en negro y rosa...

-buen trabajo.-me felicito el peliazul de mis sueños.

-¿verdad q si?-le sonrei.

-mmm... ¿que diablos es todo este escandalo?-la voz de Shinsuke-kun, escondimos los marcadores tras nuestas espaldas, la cara de Shinsuke-kun era muy chistosa.

-n... no, no es nada.-intentaba no estallar a carcajadas.

Sorano-chan se desperto en ese momento, miro al chico y estallo a carcajadas.-¡shinsuke tu rostro!-y asi desperto a todos...

-¡WAAAAA! MI BELLO ROSTRO.-empezo a chillar Kariya-kun.

esa fue la gota q desbordo el baso.

nosotros 2 empezamos a reirnos...

-¡FUERON USTEDES 2 DESGRACIADOS!-nos señalo.

-¡¿yo?!-pregunte haciendome bien la boluda.-¿tu me crees capaz de eso Kyousuke?-le pregunte y el nego.

-no no, no eres tan atrevida Yu.-me dijo...

-exacto.-dije yo.

-chicos vengan a desa...-la vos de Kino-san nos interrumpio y al ver los rostros pintados del los demas, empezo a reirse.

-¡AKI-NEE no es chistoso!-se quejo Tenma.

-vayan a lavarse las caras, Tsurugi-kun, Yuka-chan, ustedes vengan a desayunar...-nos llamo a los 2 "sanos".

nos sentamos en los cojines y nos sirvio unas galletas y un vaso de leche a cada uno.-espero q te gusten las galletas de chocolate.-me dijo ya q era la primera vez q venia a casa de Tenma-kun.

-¡son mis favoritas arigato!-le agradeci sonriendo.

-digan la verdad ahora q estamos solos, ¿ustedes dos les pintaron las caras cierto?-nos pregunto Kino-san...

-si, fuimos nosotros, fue idea de Kyousuke.-le dije sonriendo orgullosa de ello.

-soy un genio.-dijo Kyousuke sonriendo.

-vale no digo nada.-nos giño un ojo Kino-san.

-gracias por mantener nuestra cooartada.-dije yo.

-de nada.- se retiro.

-¡CUANDO LOS AGARRE LOS MATO!-escuchamos la voz de Miyo-chan.

**-FIN-**

**YO****: **les dije. Me quedo un poquito corto :(

**KURAMA: **Akiray se nos volvio malvada XD

**YO: **hora de las peguntas... XD

**¿MIYOKO LOS MATARA?**

**¿KURAMA APARECERA AL FIN? (¿SE VOLVERA MAS ALTO?)**

**KURAMA: ****¡**OYE!

**YO: **PERDONA :)

**¿QUE PASARA CON LAS FOTOS Q YUKA Y TSURUGI TOMARON?**

**¿IRAN A FACEBOOK?**

**¿MINAHO APARECERA CON ALGUIEN MAS?**

**¿QUIEREN SABER Q OCURRIO CON KATZUYUKI E IBUKI?**

**¿QUE CREEN Q OCURRA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP?**

**YO: **dejen reviews y nos leemos en el sigiente cap llamado...** (redoble de tambores)**

**KURAMA y YO: **¡Jugando a los...¿Detectives?!


	4. Indicios

_**Inazuma Eleven GO Thunder Generation...**_

* * *

**CAP. 4:**Indicios...

* * *

Era inevitable no reirse por los chillidos de la pelirosa pero era probable q intentara hacerlo... intentaria matarlos a ambos o quiza peor...

-no nos confiemos mucho, tratara de hacerlo.-murmuro Yuka...- no se lo toma a la ligera.

-es su culpa por tener el sueño pesado.-dijo Kyousuke.

-lo desarollo desde q **Sho-chan*** nacio...-dijo ella bebiendose la leche.

-¿Sho? ¿te refieres al hijo de Kirino-senpai?-le pregunto.

-si, a el me refiero, vive con la familia de Miyo-chan. Aunque Saki-senpai hubiera querido q viviera con ella, pero sus padres adoptivos no quisieron... querian darlo en adopcion pero por la fuerte conviccion de Saki-senpai lograron convencer a los Renseros de q les dejara conservar al niño.-explico ella mirando fijo a un punto dentro del vaso ya vacio.

-paso algo parecido con Ibuki y Katzuyuki, ellos tambien pasaron por mucho para q **Rensuke*** este con ellos, pero el asunto fueron los padres de Ibuki no los de Katzuyuki...-dijo el peliazul recordando a la joven castaña de ojos grices del Instituto Diamante.

-si, lo recuerdo, el punto es q eso ya paso y qu ellos estan bien, son nuestros amigos despues de todo.-sonrio ella...

-¡AKIRAY YUUUUUUKAAAAAAAA!-la voz de ultratumba pertenecia a la peligrosa "Miyoko en su furia NIVEL DIOS".

-¡no me mates!-dijo ella y se oculto tras el sofa.

-¡YA VERAS POR PINTARME MOSTACHOS A MI Y A MASAKI **(XDDD**)!-le grito con fuego saliendo de sus ojos.

-¡Kirino-chan!-le llamo Tsurugi.

-¡¿QUE QUIERES!?-le rugio.

-no fue Yu, fue Tenma, el mismo les pinto las caras a todos y se encubrio pintandose el tambien.-mintio el delantero.

la pelirosa asesina se la creyo...

-¡M.A.T.S.U.K.A.Z.E!-lo fue a buscar como alma q se lo lleva el diablo una vez q se fue la ojivioleta salio del escondite.

-¡gracias eres el mejor novio del mundo!-lo abrazo por el cuelo y comenzo a besarlo en los labios sonrojando al chico.

-¡avisa antes!-chillo sonrojado.

-vale.-miro la hora en su reloj.-¡AY MI DIOS ES MUY TARDEEEEEE!-eran las 9:30.-adios mi amor.-le di un beso en la mejilla, se despidio de Aki y se marcho.

-¡YUKA ESPARAME!-Dijo miyoko q hiso lo mismo.

-¿adonde tan apurada Kirino-chan?-le pregunto Tsurugi

-¡SE ME OLVIDO Q TENIAMOS CLASE DE DANSA!-se escucho la voz de la chica.

-¡esperen chicas!-kinako tambien se fue con ellas...

¿acaso se abrian olvidado q estaban en piyama?... no era problema del Tsundere en lo absoluto...

-**DEJEMOS LA PIYAMADA Y VAMOS A OTRA PARTE-**

**-INSTITUTO DIAMANTE*... CAMPO DEL KURAI KAGAYAKI*-**

Cierto "chico" con el cabello atado en una coleta alta con una cinta violeta estaba entrenando con su equipo...

-¡no se olviden quizas yo haya estado mucho tiempo ausente pero sigo siendo su capitan!-les dijo al equipo.

-jamas cambiariamos eso capitan Katzuyuki.-dijo la pequeña rubia de ojos cafes, la pequeña defenza Momoko.

-me alegra escucharlos.-sonrio y los miro orgullosamente con sus dulces ojos grices.-tarde o temprano iba a regresar aqui, no podria abandonaros...

-venga Emi, no te pases.-le dijo el delantero estrella del equipo, un joven de cabellos Lilas con ojos turquezas, su nombre Takeshi.

-lo se, pero soy asi Takeshi-kun.-le sonrio.

-por cierto Emi, ¿no nos platicaras de ese hermosisimo niño q tienes...?-le dijo su mejor amiga del equipo, Fuyume, una chica de 16 años, cabellos rizados de color verdes oscuros con las puntas mas claras con ojos dorados.

-¡si Emi-chan platicanos de Rensuke!-pidieron Hotaru, ana defenza de cabellos negros y cortos con ojos azules oscuros y Gracelia una centrocampista de cabellos fucsias y ojos negros, las mas "Lolis" del equipo.

-nee, chicas...-suspiro y empezo a contarles...

_**-en otra parte no muy lejos-**_

minaho y manabe estaban en el cuarto del pelilila, este estaba mirando una foto...

-Manabe-kun ¿que miras?-le pregunto.

-no es nada solo una foto vieja...-hablo Manabe .

-¿puedo verla?-le pregunto.

-mmm... claro.-le tendio la foto.

-¿quien es ella?-le pregunto el pelinaranja a su amigo al ver la foto, Manabe de unos 8 años y una niña de cabellos fucsias, abrazandolo, ambos sonriendo.

-es una amiga, hace años q no la veo; su nombre es Riko Yoshimura...-le dijo, Minaho sonrio.

-es muy bonita.-hablo el chico.

-si lo es de hecho Riko-chan siempre me ah gustado bastante pero no tenia agallas para decircelo.-le dijo el de lentes.

-a mi me paso algo similar con Francis...-dijo el recordando a la castaña rojiza oscura con ojos Fucsias y anteojos.-pero ella ya sabia q me gustaba, y termino por decirmelo.

-no es lo mismo Minaho-kun...-le quito la foto...-ella no siente lo mismo.

-¿como lo sabes?-le pregunto el de ojos verdes.

-...

**_-en otro lugar-_**

las 3 chicas estaban en clase de danza con su profesora, Lika Urabe (si ella es su profesora), mientras les enseñaba unos pasos Soka Ichinose, el hijo de esta de solo 4 años, miraba a las chicas ensayar.

-muy bien ya saben los pasos.-les aplaudio.-ahoro quiero verla desde el principio...

puso la cancion: Ehuforia, y las chicas repasaron los pasos...

-¡Miyuku-chan te falta coordinacion!-le dijo el pequeño Soka.

-tu cayate niño.-le dijo sin salirse de la coreografia.

-muy bien chicas.-les felicito...

-gracias Urabe-sensei.-agradecieron las 3.

-ya se pueden ir.-les dijo.

mientras se cambiaban de ropa...

-Nanobana...-le llamo Yuka.

-¿si?-

-queria preguntarte acerca de... Fey Rune.-al escuchar ese nombre la castaña de diadema naranja sonrio.

-si, ¿que pasa con Fey?-le pregunto.

-¿enserio es tu hijo?-le pregunto.

-si, es mio y de Asurei, aun no lo conosco pero se q mi destino esta junto a el.-sonrio cerrando su maleta de danza.

-ya veo, yo sigo intrigada con esa chica Ariana... sus ojos son parecidos a los de Kyousuke...-dijo ella.

Kinako abrio los ojos, Fey le habia dicho la identidad de la joven peliazul de 13 años...

**-flashback-**

Kinako se estaba despidiendo de Fey ya q este volvia a su tiempo...

-te extrañare Fey...-dijo ella.

-yo tambien... Mama.-dijo el con unas pequeñas lagrimas.

-debes volver con tus amigos a tu tiempo lo entiendo.-le sonrio.

-por cierto Kinako, tu me preguntaste quienes eran la familia de mis amigos... te dire de algunos pocos no quiero arruinar la sorpresa...-le sonrio tristemente.- el padre de Aaron y Ariana es Tsurugi la madre es Akiray-chan, de Makoto-senpai es Taiyou, y de Rin... Kirino-senpai...-le conto.

-¡¿ellos 2 son hijos de Yuka-chan?!-Le pregunto sorpendida.

-si, de hecho ahora q la miro bien, Ariana es muy bonita.-dijo mirando a la joven a unos 20 metros del.

-le espera un maganifico futuro al parecer...-le dijo viendo a la joven abrzando a su hermano menor (por 10 minutos) el peliazul de ojos purpuras le sonrei y la abraza y se hechaban a reir mientras hablaban con Makoto y Rin...

**-fin del flashback-**

la pequeña castaña, no sabia q responderle...

-mmm...Yuka-chan Ariana se parace a Tsurugi porque...-se escapo y se fue a su casa...

* * *

en otra parte una chica de Cabello negro azabache, liso hasta la cintura pero con algunos rizos en las puntas, tez clara, ojos color rojo sangre miraba un papel con una direccion escrita...

-¿me pregunto donde sera...?-bajo el papel y sonrio, este era el instituto...-¡eh llegado este es el instituto Raimond!

-¿disculpa buscas algo?-le pregunto una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos color cafes, de unos 24 años, a la chica.

-ah, si. quiero entrar en el instituto Raimond.-ke dijo esta firme.

-¿conque una nueva estudiante?-le sonrio.-Yo soy Kyra Abys una de las profesoras encargadas del club de futbol y profesora de biologia.-se presento...

-mi nombre es Sarah.-se presento.

**-Con Shindo-**

el estaba en su cuarto con Kirino jugando cartas para matar el rato...

-Takuto-sama.-le llamo una sirvienta...

-¿si?-dejo las cartas sobre la cama.

-lo buscan en el telefono.-le dijo.

-vale.-miro al pelirosa.- no mires mis cartas.-le adivirtio y fue a la sala.

el pianista tomo el telefono...

**-comunicacion telefonica-**

-¿hola?-pregunto Shindo.

**-_te eh estado observando jovencito...-dijo una vos._**

-¿quien eres?-le pregunto...

**-no seas inpaciente ya lo sabras...-colgo.**

el pobre se quedo un poco incongnito el la conversacion y eso le daba rabia...

-¿Kirino a donde vas?-le pregunto al ver q se disponia a irse...

-perdoname pero debo ir a ver a Sho, me da no se q dejarlo solo con mi madre mucho rato.-re saco la nuca.

-se me olvida q eres padre, por cierto ¿en unas semanas es su cumpleaños?-recordo Shindo.

-si, asi es. -se retiro...

* * *

mientras el joven delantero de 13 años caminaba a su casa despues de haberse despedido de los chicos, se tropezo con cierta niña de piel morena, ojos verdes y el cabello color crema q jugaba solita... **(pobeshita)**

-¿Goenji Atzumi* eres tu?-le pregunto.

-¡Tsurugi-san!-lo abrazo contenta.-¡que alegria verlo!

-si si Atzumi yo tambien me alegro de verte.-le dijo con una gota en la cabeza.- ¿Goenji-san sabe q te escapastes?

-mmm... ¡No!-y salio rajando O.o

-que niña tan rara...-y siguio caminando...

* * *

**-FIN-**

**Kirino Sho:**

unico hijo hasta ahora de Kirino Ranmaru y Renseros Sakira, nacido un 21 de agosto, cabellos rosas chicles y ojos color rubis.

**Ibuki Rensuke:**

unico hijo de Ibuki Munemasa y Katzuyuki Emi, nacido un 31 de octubre, tiene el cabello blanco con minimas mechas de color chocolates, casi invisibles hay q prestar atencion para verlas y los ojos de color amatistas.

**Matsukaze Cleo:**

hermana mayor de Tenma, de unos 18 años y medios de edad nacida un 6 de noviembre. Sus ojos son verdes jade, tiene el cabello castaño rojizo con los mismos remolinos de Tenma solo q el cabello es largo por media espalda y dos mechones caen sobre sus hombros.

* * *

**YO:** _¿QUE TAL ESTE CAPITULO?... LO SE SE IBA A LLAMAR DIFERENTE LO SIENTO MUCHO :(_

**KURAMA:** TA PIOLA PERO... ¡AUN NO APARESCOOOOO!

**YO:** Y NO VAS A APARECER SI ME GRITAS...

**KURAMA:** ME CALLO :'(

**YO:** VAMOS CON LAS PREGUNTAS...

**¿QUIEN ERA EL/LA Q LLAMO A SHINDO?**

**¿QUE HACIAN MIYOKO, KINAKO Y YUKA EN CLASE DE DANZA?**

**¿DEJARAN REVIEWS?**

**¿QUIEN ERA ESA CHICA SARAH?, ¿QUE BUSCA EN EL RAIMOND?**

**YO Y KURAMA:**¡DESCUBRANLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO TITULADO...!

**KURAMA:**PONIENDONOS SERIOS...


	5. Poniendonos Serios

**_Inazuma Eleven GO Thuender Generation..._**

* * *

**CAP. 4:** Poniendonos **S**erios...

* * *

habia pasado mas de una semana desde todo lo ocurrido, Katzuyuki iba camino a su casa cuando llego a esta vio el auto de sus padres... ¡problemas!

-ay no ¡Rensuke!-corrio dentro de la casa y se encontro a su madre con el peliblanco en brasos, se quedo fria en la entrada sus ojos se achicaron, jamas le habia dicho a sus padres de su embarazo...-"crei q volverian en unos meses mas"

-Emi perdona.-le dijo su hermana Yushiko, por no haber podido distraerlos.

-Munemasa va a matarme.-murmuro tan bajo q solo llegaba a sus oidos.

-Emi, q alegria verte de nuevo.-miro al niño.-hija, ¿este niño es...-empezo a hablar la madre de la chica, una mujer de unos 35 años con los ojos lilas y el cabello castaño rojizo claro.

-si... es mi hijo.-dijo ella aun estatica.

-¡pero hija solo tienes 15 años!-le regaño su padre molesto.-¿¡En q pensabas!?

-¡Ya Basta!-dijo Yushiko.

-hija...-murmuro su padre.

-dejen a Emi tranquila, yo jamas podria haber hecho lo q ella, no podria haber aguantado la presion de un embarazo a su edad.-la defendio la chica.

-gracias Onee-chan.-le dijo, miro el rostro del niño, se veia molesto, su madre se lo entrego y esta se fue a su cuarto.

-tiene razon Yushiko, no debiste regañarla.-le dijo la madre adoptiva de Emi.-no olvides q su madre la tuvo a los 13.-le recordo...

La de ojos grices estaba en su habitacion con el pequeño Rensuke casi dormido en sus brasos, lo recosto en su cama y este abrazo debilmente un peluche en forma de cachorro, (cortesia de Yushiko) se retiro de su cuarto y fue a la cocina... ¡que empieze el interrogatorio!

-Emi...-le llamo su madre.-¿quien es padre del niño?-le pregunto.

-dime q no es de ese chico de tu instituto Takeshi.-Le rogo su padre.

-¡NO! ¿acaso crees q si fuera de Takeshi-kun habria salido asi?-le cuestiono molesta.

-¿de quien es entonces?-le pregunto el hombre de ojos violetas y cabellos negros.

-argh!-gruño y fue a su cuarto a buscar algo entre sus archibos.

lo q la castaña de ojos grices fue a buscar fue el acta de nacimiento del niño...

la puso sobre la mesa y se la tendio a sus padres, cuando la leyeron... decia:

"**Rensuke Munemasa Ibuki**

**Madre: **Emi Lucero Katzuyuki

**Padre: **Munemasa Ibuki

**Fecha de nacimiento: **31 de Octubre del 2013...

**Tipo de Sangre: **O-"

(nota: es 2014)

-¿cariño Ibuki no era el apellido de ese joven portero en el nuevo Inazuma Japon?-le pregunto Himiko a su esposo.

-si...-ambos miraron a Katzuyuki de manera... rara.

-"**extend your wings my little buterfly..."-**empezo a sonar el tono del telefono de la chica.

-me salve...-murmuro y tomo su celular...

**-conversacion telefonica-**

-¿hola?-pregunto ella...

-hola Emi.-se escucho la voz de Ibuki.

-no sabes lo q me alegra escucharte...-suspiro ella logrado obtener una mirada rara de sus padres, se levanto y fue afuera...-mis padres estaban en mi casa cuando llegue del instituto... descubrieron a Rensuke.

-**¿que les dijiste?-le pregunto ya un poco alterado.**

-q era mi hijo pero me hicieron mostrarles el acta de nacimiento del niño y cuando leyeron tu apellido...-se le corto la voz.

-**relajate voy para alla llego en 5'.-le dijo tranquilizando a Emi.**

-gracias de verdad... adios te quiero.-le dijo.

**-yo tambien, adios.-colgaron simultaneamente.**

**-fin de la conversacion-**

entro a la casa y dejo su telefono a un lado.

-¿era nuestro yerno?-le pregunto su madre picara.

-no.-le mintio.

-sii.-dijo Yushiko sarcastica...

-tu calladita.-le dijo su padre...

5 minutos exactos y golpearon la puerta, la castaña se levanto, abrio la puerta y se quedo fuera.

-¿estas bien?-le pregunto el portero tomandola de los hombros.

-si, tranquilo.-lo abrazo y se separo.-entremos.

cuando entraron, entro pirimero Katzuyuki y luego Ibuki, Yushiko miro sus manos entrelazadas, ella poseia un don, era capaz de ver el "hilo rojo del destino" q unia a las personas, y ambos lo tenian atado en sus dedos...

-hija ¿el es...-trato de decir su madre.

-mi nombre es Munemasa Ibuki, es un placer conocerlos.-hiso un reverencia.-soy el padre de Rensuke.-al escuchar eso el padre de Emi fruncio el ceño y se puso frente al joven.

ambos tragaron saliva...-mmm... señor.

-gracias por darme un nieto tan hermoso.-le dijo.

-¿Yushiko lo ves?-le murmuro la madre a su hija.

-si...-murmuro sonriente...

-casi lo olvido, sigueme Munemasa.-lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro a su cuarto.

-es un buen chico.-dijo Himiko.

la chica cerro la puerta de la habitacion y se sento en su cama, donde el pequeño aun dormia tranquilamente...

-me alegra q mi padre se haya comportado asi... por lo general te abria golpeado.-le dijo ella acariciando los cabellos blancos de Rensuke .

-creeme q eso me tranquiliza.-le dijo, se sento junto a ella y le tomo la mano...-aun tengo algo q preguntarte...

-¿que?-

-cuando quedaste embarazada... ¿porque estabas tan enpeñada en tener al bebe?-le pregunto logrando una mirada un poco desconcertada de Emi.- no digo q yo no quisiera q lo tuvieras...

-no lo sabes... ¿cierto?-el chico nego.- crei habertelo dicho... pues, mi madre biologica me tuvo a los 13 años... mi padre la abandono al momento en q naci y ella desconsertada me dejo en un horfanato donde Yushiko travajaba de ayudante, y mi madre adoptiva me vio con solo 5 meses y unos dias despues ya me apellidaba Katzuyuki... no queria q eso se repitiera eso, ya q yo misma soy tambien un error de padres adoblesentes...-a Ibuki le sorprendio con la seguridad q hablaba la chica...

-Emi...-el chico de ojos amatistas la abrazo protectoramente.-yo no te abandonare lo prometo.

-se q no lo haras.-murmuro y unas finas lagrimas caian de sus ojos...

* * *

Matatagi estaba en el puerto mirando al cielo, pensando en q pasaria si volviera a ver a su leal compañera de aventuras cuando eran niños... Eloisa Zanardi*, recordo sus ojos azules cristal reflejando un infinito resplandor de alegria, sus brillantes cabellos negros moviendose con el viento en las tardes de otoño y su inocente sonrisa inborrable... el mismo juraria haber visto su imagen en el horizonte... en ese mismo momento...

-"¡Jugemos juntos de nuevo Hayato-kun!"-su dulce vos sono en el viento y se desvanecio...

-te extraño.-murmuro el chico y unas debiles lagrimas aparecian en sus ojos y caian al suelo...

**-con Endo-**

el estaba mirando las noticias, cuando freno de pronto...

-"estamos aqui fuera del coliegio White Jasmine* en Florencia donde como pueden ver, diferentes tipos de mensajes son escritos por los chicos del colegio por una falla del entrenador y ex-capitan de ORFEO"-hablo la reportera...

-"¡el entrenador Aldena no ah hecho nada malo!"-dijo un niño de no mas de 12 años q tomaba el microfono.-"el entrenador es una muy buena persona"-continuo el mismo niño, de cabellos blancos con mechas rojas coto por los hombros de profundos y penetrantes ojos verde fluo.

-"¡MI PADRE NO TIENE NADA Q VER EN ESTO!"-hablo la hija de Fidio, la pequeña Nicole Aldena de solo 7 años, ojos azules oscuros y el cabello chocolate largo por debajo de los hombros con el flequillo levantado...-"¡ mi papa no hiso nada, fue inculpado! y no descansaremos hasta probarlo..."-la reportera le quito el microfono.

-"ella es Nicole Aldena la hija de Fidio y como ven ella no es la unica q lo defiende"-enfocaron a varios jovenes con los carteles de q decian...:

"**El entrenador es I.N.O.C.E.N.T.E."-**una niña de cabellos celestes y ojos dorados sostenia este letrero con un chico de su edad, unos 14 años de ojos rojos y cabellos alborotados de color verdes...

**"¡Fidio no se merece esto!"-**una adoblesente de 16 años rubia de ojos ambars sostenia este junto con su gemela identica de ojos verdes...

**"¡DEJEN EN PAZ A NUESTRO AMIGO** !"-5 chicos sostenian este, uno de 19, de 13, de 12, de 9 y de 14, todos de cabellos bicolores, y con ojos rojos o verdes..

**"¡QUEREMOS JUSTICIA... DEJENLO EN PAZ**...!"-3 chicas, todas pelirojas con mechas azules, rosas y amarillas de ojos azules, fucsias y marrones...

"**No descanzaremos hasta descubrir al verdadero culpable**"-a esta se sumaron Nicole y el chico de recien y los del club de futbol defendiendo a su entrenador.

-"y esto es todo por hoy".-Endo enfurecido apago la televicion.

**-CON KYRA-**

ella tambien habia visto el reportaje y se sorprendio ante como hablaba Nicole, ya q ella era la madre de la chica **(N/A: Fidio embarazo a Kyra cuando esta estaba conprometida con Shadow, arruinando sus planes con este, a modo de venganza Fidio es solamente quien tiene custodia de Nicole, por lo cual Kyra no la ve mucho, solo una semana al año...)**habia heredado ese instinto de ella no cabia duda... le temblaron los ojos...

-Ky...-le llamo Shadow, miro la television y fruncio el seño un poco, jamas perdonaria a Fidio por hacerle eso a Kyra.- ¿asi q esa es Nicole verdad?-le pregunto y la chica al no haberlo escuchado se asusto y apago la tele de golpe.

-Yamino me asustastes.-hablo ella, miro la expresion de su pareja...-si ella es Nicole.

-ya veo q es identica a Fidio de apariencia...-murmuro.

**-al dia siguiente-**

**(en el entrenamiento)**

Tsurugi entrenaba pases con Tenma, mientras Fuuji miraba al paliazul con rabia, ¿un "niño egocentrico" (como el le llamaba) como delantero estrella? segun Fuuji, el era el q se merecia ese puesto...

-Fuuji, ¿no estaras pensando en...?-le dijo Daichi esperando respuesta y ante la mirada de su amigo la obtuvo.

-vamos a causarle un accidente al niño egocentrico.-le dijo.

-" amigo"-penso Daichi...-"realmente estas mal"

-muy bien chicos los dividiremos en equipos y aremos un partido de practica...-dijo Haruna...

-el equipo Rojo tendra como capitan a Tsurugi y el Azul tendra a Tenma... pueden escojer a sus miembros.-dijo Kyra.

-Tsurugi empiezas tu...-le dijo Endo.

-Samgoku.-le llamo y le entrego una cinta roja.

-Shinsuke.-eligio Tenma y le dio una cinta azul clara al pikachu.

-Kinako.-eligio.

-¡yay!-cogio la cinta feliz y se la ato a la cabeza.

-Shindo-senpai.-escojio el chico de ojos metalicos.

-Kirino-chan.-llamo a la pelirosa y le entrego la cinta.

-Fuuji-senpai.-le dijo y este cogio la cinta de mala gana.

-Renseros.-llamo a la peliblanca.

-Kirino-senpai.-llamo Tenma.

-Kurama.-

-Hikaru.-le llamo Tenma

-Kariya...- el peliazul le dio la cinta.

-Ichino-senpai.-le escojio el capitan.

... al final los equipos quedaron asi...:

AZUL:

Tenma, Shinsuke, Shindo, Fuuji, Kirino, Hikaru, Ichino, Aoyama, Daichi, Yesabella y Natzuki.

ROJO:

Tsurugi, Samgoku, Renseros, Kurama, Kariya, Kinako, Miyoko, Dash, Hamano, Hayami y Yuka.

(kurama: los q no estan, no quisieron jugar o no habian venido...)

-muy bien el equipo q marque 5 goles gana...-dijo Endo.

sono el silbatazo inicial, el balon esta en pocicion del eqipo de tenma, Fuuji da un pase a Hikaru y empieza en ataque...

-Naki-san.-le paso el balon a la centrocampista...

-¡yo me encargo!.-empezo a correr a la porteria, Kariya le freno el paso... ella salto al aire...-¡FLECHA DE LA LYRA!- en su mano una lyra de color roza aparecio con una flecha y disparo esta al balon iluminandolo.

-¡RED CAZADORA!-freno el tiro.-Miyoko encargate...

-¡SI!-empezo a avanzar.- Kinako-chan, Yuka...-les llamo Miyoko silvo y un puma de ojos amarillentos aparecio, las otras hicieron lo mismo Kinako llamo a una leona de ojos cafes y Yuka a un leon Negro de ojos purpuras y los 3 felinos se pusieron frente a ellas en posicion de ataque y empezaron a razgar el balon...

-¡TEMPEZTAD DE LAS FIERAZ!-gritaron las tres y chutaron fuerte...

Shinsuke no logro detener el tiro...

-Kirino-chan eso fue estupendo.- le felicito Hamano.

-jeje gracias la perfecionamos hace unos dias..-dijo modesta.

volvieron a sus posiciones con el balon en posecion del equipo rojo... Tsurugi le pasa a Kurama y este a Dash q se encontraba tras el...

-yo me encargo...- dijo ella pasando por los defenzas, Kurama y Tsurugi hacian lo mismo, Dash se paro frente a la porteria y cuando Shinsuke se preparaba ella le paso a Tsurugi quien le paso a Kurama...

-¡SERPIENTE DE CASCABEL!-tiro a porteria Dash se puso frente al tiro...

-¡ESPADA DE FUEGO!-encadeno su chut...

-no pasaras.-dijero Daichi y Fuuji...-¡ESCUDO DE LUZ!-un escudo aparecio ante ellos...

-¡Daichi resiste!-le grito Yessabella.

el tiro salio de la cancha... ambos chicos, el pelinegro y el pelirojo cayeron al suelo... pero se levantaron ensegidita.

-debemos ezforzarnos mas Fuuji.-le dijo y volvieron a sus posiciones...

el partido se reanuda con el saque de banda de Kurama... miraba a quien lanzarla, vio a Saki libre...

-¡Renseros-san!-ella lo atrapo.

-¡tu puedes SAki-chan!-le grito Iruka desde el banquillo.

-Kirino bloqueala.-le dijo Shindo.

-perdon pero no pasaras...-le dijo kirino e hiso una barrida arrebatandole el balon.-¡Shindo!-le paso el balon al pianista...

-Tsurugi y Yuka no tardaran en quitarselo...-murmuro Aoi... y se cumplio, ambos hicieron una barrida y comenzaron a correr a la porteria...

-¡no permitere q vuelvan a marcarnos!-Fuuji arremetio contra Tsurugi haciendo una barrida, este aproposito le dio en la pierna quitandole el balo provocando q el delanero cayera al suelo sujetando su pierna del dolor, todos se frenaron...

-¡KYOUSUKE!-la pobre Yuka se acerco al chico y este tenia una notable expresion de dolor y sus manos con sangre escurriendo en ellas...-¡ENTRENADOR ENDO!-les llamo desesperada.

El delantero abrio los ojos un poco...

-Kyousuke, vas a estar bien... te lo prometo...-le dijo ella desconsertada.

Hamano y Dash furiosos se acercaron a Fuuji, y el pelioscuro lo cogio de la camisa...

-¡desgraciado has sido tu!-le dijo el chico de ojos cafes...-te vimos Gatzume...

-Hamano-kun...-le llamo Kyra.

el chico lo solto... mientras tanto Haruna se encargaba de llamar a los doctores...

-ha sido Fuuji entrenador...-dijo Daichi... el atonito Fuuji se acerco a Daichi y lo abofeteo dejandole la marca de su mano...

-eres un imbecil...-le dijo y cuando iba a golparlo de nuevo, Daichi con el rostro escondido en el flequillo, le tomo la muñeca...-¿que demo...-el pelirojo empezo a ejercer fuerza sobre Fuuji.

-¡No Mas! ¡YA NO TE ENCUBRIRE MAS! ¡¿OISTE!? estoy cansado de ti Fuuji Gatzume... desde q nos conocimos no me di cuenta pero ahora si, las personas q no quieres... ¡SOLO LAS SACAS DE TU CAMINO!-Le grito sorprendiendo a todos incluso a Midori quien tenia mas fe en la inocencia de Fuuji, levanto la mirada y en sus llamativos ojos se veia reflejada le expresion aterrada del ojiambar.

-Daichi-sama...-murmuro Akane sonriendo.

-Tsurugi ¿te puedes parar?-le pregunto Kyra el chico nego...

los dos lo ayudaron a levantarse, el pelinegro la habia roto la pierna al peliazul oscuro quien no podia evitar gemir de dolor...

-la herida es grave... no podras jugar por un mes por lo menos.-hablo Aoi.

-no... ¡Aoi dime q no es verdad!-le grito un tanto asustado.

-lo lamento pero es verdad, yo jamas mentiria.-dijo la ojiceleste.

al escuchar eso, al delantero se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas no solo por el dolor sino por no poder jugar futbol por tanto tiempo, Yuka agacho la cabeza y se notaba como unas lagrimas eran derramadas de sus ojos por la tristeza.

-Yu...-murmuro el ojiambar.-perdon.-le pidio el.

-¡tu no tienes la culpa!-le dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

...luego del terrorifico suceso los medicos se llevaron al chico al hospital... Fuuji se habia ido sin mas, habian logrado reubicar el hueso del chico el cual emitio un grito q se escucho por todo el pasillo... luego le vendaron la pierna...

-Nanobana, Miyo-chan estoy angustiada.-hablo la ojipurpura abrazada a Miyoko.

-Yuka-san.-le llamo Tenma arrodillado frente a ella.-...no te preocupes, Tsurugi es fuerte saldra de esta.-la chica lo miro, el castaño de remolinos le tomo la mano.-te lo prometo Yuka-san...

-gracias Tenma-kun.-y lo abrazo cariñosamente...

-¿la señorita Yuka Akiray se encuentra aqui?-pregunto el doctor.

-si, soy yo.-dijo ella, debia admitirlo le temblaban las manos.

-el muchacho a pedido verla, porfavor pase.-la chica miro a Tenma y este le asintio con una segura sonrisa, la chica entro y trato de no parecer angustiada.

-gracias al cielo Kyousuke.-murmuro ella y se acerco a la cama del chico...

-Yu...-le tomo de la mano.-te debo mucho.-le sonrio.

-callate, soy tu novia y estare contigo siempre q me necesites lo sabes.-le acaricio el pelo y le dio un beso en la frente.

-¿que paso con Gatzume?-le pregunto el.

-no lo se, se marcho y nadie lo ah visto...-termino ella.

-olvidalo, me alegra q estes conmigo...-le acaricio la mejilla con la mano y le dio un beso el los labios.

en ese momento entro Miyoko y al ver a la parejita besandose levanto las manos en gesto de: "no tengo nada q ver aqui" y se retiro afuera Tenma y los demas miraron raro a la ojiambar.

- no me miren a mi, no tengo la culpa de q se esten besando.-les dijo y se sento en las piernas de Kariya.

-no me resulta raro de su parte..-dijo Kirino.

**-2 dias despues-**

en el aeropuerto se encontraba el bicolor de Hakuryuu, quien habia venido a ciudad Inazuma a pasar unos meses con sus viejos amigos, Kyousuke Tsurugi y Yukio Gouemaru, no pudo evitar sonreir recordando a la castaña de ojos avellanas...

entonces con su maleta en mano empezo a caminar hacia la casa de los tios de la chica con los q habia quedado para q se quedara en la casa...

**-con Dash-**

ella estaba mirando una pelicula en el living con Hamano y Kurama acompañados de Serena, una prima lejana de Kaiji...

se les dio por mirar la pelicula: guerra mundial Z

Dash estaba sentada en el sofa con Hamano abrazandola por detras mientras q Kurama trataba de no ahogarse con las palomitas, Serena estaba mordiendose las uñas...

-¿asustada prima?-le pregunto el pelioscuro

-no Kaiji, me muerdo los dedos por divercion...-le dijo burlonamente...

en el momento en q las camaras enfocan el pasillo y un zombie aparece, Kuruama emitio un chillido y del susto revoleo el tazon de palomitas, los otros estallaron de la risa...

el timbre sono y la castaña puso en pausa el video y se levanto a abrir...

-¡HAKURYUU!-grito ella atonita...

-hola Yukio.-le saludo, ella sonriendo lo abrazo, logrando una mirada atonita de Kaiji, al separase lo beso en la mejilla.

-emm... Kaiji.-la peliceleste movio una mano frente al rostro de su primo.

* * *

**Eloiza Zanardi: **hija adoptiva de Gianluca, la encotro cuaando ella tenia 8, la llevo a Italia con el y no ve a Matatagi desde entonces... Cabellos negros lacios por la mitad de la espalda y los ojos azules cristal, actualmente tiene 13 años...

**Colegio White Jazmine:** colegio al asiste la hija de Fidio, el logo del colegio es un jazmin blanco con una corona de oro con gemas azules y las letras WJ en dorado a un lado derecho.

**Serena Hamano: **prima lejana de Kaiji, sus cabellos son celestes palidos con mechas azules marinas y los ojos cafes como los de el, su piel es morena tiene 15 años...

* * *

**yo: lo se no estubo tan bueno**

**Kurama: debes mejorar... ¡AL FIN APARECI! \O.o/**

**YO: no te emociones...**

**¿_COMO REACCIONARA HAMANO ANTE LA VISITA DE HAKURYUU?_**

**_¿SANCIONARAN A FUUJI?_**

**_¿QUIEN OCUPARA EL LUGAR DE TSURUGI?_**

**_¿FEY APARECERA DE NUEVO?_**

**_¿IBUKI ES UN BUEN PADRE?_**

**_¿KATZUYUKI SE ENERARA DE LA CHICA SIGUE A SU NOVIO?_**

**Yo Y Kurama: descubranlo en es siguiente cap titulado...**

**hayami: La amenaza desconocida...**


	6. AVISO ! :'(

**_Inazuma Eleven GO Thunder Generation..._**

* * *

**AVISO SUPER IMPORTANTE!:**

POR RAZONES PROPIAS NO PODRE PUBLICAR CAPÍTULOS POR UN LARGO TIEMPO :'( , PERDÓN PERO VOY MAL EN LA ESCUELA Y NO PODRE USAR MI COMPU POR MUCHO TIEMPO, ESTO ES EXCEPCIÓN.

**PARA ACLARAR DUDAS:**

_**1. Yuka Akiray, NO tiene el pelo castaño me confundí, actualmente es lila**_

_**2. Souta Matsukaze, Makoto Ameniya. Ariana Tsurugi y Aaron Tsurugi, no apareceran por el momento.**_

_**3. Kyra Abyss, una de las profesoras es la tía perdida de Shindo, madre de Nicole Aldena, comprometida con Yamino "Shadow" Kageto, madre de Raven Kageto.**_

_**4. Eloisa Zanardi, vive en Italia con Gianluca (padre adoptivo) era compañera de juegos de Matatagi hasta los 8 años q es cuando ocurrio ese accidente tragico y termino en Florencia.**_

_** 5. Kyra y Nicole no viven juntas por criterio de Fidio y aprobacion de ella, ya q a Shadow le destrosaba ver la cara de esa niña, y mas ya q tiene la cara de Fidio.**_

SI TIENEN DUDAS PREGUNTEN, NO TENGAN MIEDO:(, CRANME Q NO ,ME DA GRACIA Q NO PUEDA SUBIR CAPS.

BUSCAME EN FACEBOOK: kyra falcon...

_**P.D**_: me desilucione al no recibir reviews en los ultimos 2 caps...


End file.
